


Обра

by LamiraMetius



Category: Return of the Obra Dinn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Описание:Просто внутренний монолог страхового агента, который час мотающегося по трижды проклятой "Обре Динн".Спецквест на задание "оружие".Посвящение:Написано для WTF Rare Games 2020Примечания автора :Крупные спойлеры как к игре, так и к скрытой ачивке. Не рекомендуется к прочтению не игравшим.





	Обра

**Author's Note:**

> Крупные спойлеры как к игре, так и к скрытой ачивке. Не рекомендуется к прочтению не игравшим.

Чья рука держала пистолеты, кинжалы, копья, чья рука направляла падение ящиков с грузом, открывала сундуки с сокровищами, чья рука всадила нож?

Кто виновник — тот, чей голос возгласил «огонь», или тот, чья пуля пробила тело? Тот, кто выстрелил в спину соратнику — или тот, кто побоялся открыть дверь и этого соратника спасти? Виновен ли тот, кто отпустил прочь беглецов? Кто призвал месть из океанских глубин? Кто покинул свою родину, увозя в трюмах чужого корабля настоящее сокровище…

Кто из них причинил смерть?

Из-за кого сейчас в сапогах хлюпает вода, голова кружится и хочется спать, только спать — но как тут уснешь, когда хмурые видения чужого прошлого обступают, не отступают, скулят и стучат костями. Обра Динн стоит бессмысленной и пустой. Бредовая книжица в руке — просто насмешка. Как будто в самом деле есть кому-то разница, кто, кого, как, чем. Особенно чем, да. Ножом ли, пистолетом или дубиной были убиты вот эти трое, чьи кости в одну кучу свалены на нижней палубе — это, конечно, принципиальная разница.

Разве не был причиной всех бед проклятый капитан, что взял на борт формозцев? Разве не была единственным настоящим орудием убийства его воля? Что тут еще расследовать?

Так и запишем.


End file.
